


Breakdown

by DeceitfulMeans



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He gets better, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Panic Attacks, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, only at first though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Logan has a panic attack. Patton helps.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Breakdown

It wasn't a good day, and that was the nice way of saying it.

Logan walked into his bedroom and quietly shut the door, glad for a moment's peace after all that went down just minutes earlier.  
It had started off almost like any other day: everyone had gotten together in the living room to discuss new video ideas. Of course, disagreements were common, but this time...things went off the rails.

"For goodness sake, Logan, can you at least try show some kind of enthusiasm for one of my ideas at least once?!" Roman couldn't help but huff as he crossed his arms.  
"Honestly, it's not like you're currently bringing anything good to the table right now, either."

Virgil slowly muttered a "yikes" from his place on the stairs as he slowly put his hood up, feeling his heart rate slowly starting to speed up.

"Roman, the only thing I said is that we've used that idea before, and I think we should wait a bit before we re-visit it. There's no need for this kind of hostility." Logan calmly said, hoping that no one could see the look of hurt on his face that he was desperately trying to hide. Roman scoffed again and threw up his hands.  
"I'm not being hostile! You're the one that's been shooting down all of my ideas since this meeting started! We're never going to get the writing for the new video started if you won't let me do anything!"

Patton touched his arm, sensing the tension slowly filling the room.  
"Now, maybe we should all calm down a bit before someo-"  
"Oh, save it, Patton!" Roman interrupted with a scowl. He's never going to agree on anything with me! Logan just likes to suck the fun out of everything I try to create. There's no reasoning with him anymore."  
Logan adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms. "Well, perhaps if that's what you really think, maybe Logic shouldn't play a part at these meetings anymore." Virgil's eyes widened a bit at that, and Patton covered his mouth with his hands. But before either of them could get a word out, Roman quickly responded:

"You know, I think that's the best idea you've had today."

No one said anything for a moment, the others too shocked at what just went down. Logan couldn't help the shocked expression on his face after that. Roman seemed to realize that he had gone too far after that, the anger leaving his eyes and guilt replacing it, but before he could say anything, Logan wordlessly sank down back to his room.

Logan was able to maintain his calm demeanor until he was safely in his room with the door locked. He somehow felt somewhere between numb and feeling everything at once as he sat on his bed. After a moment, he realized his hands were shaking, and the sinking feeling he felt in earlier seemed to have traveled up to his chest, turning into awful chest pain.  
  
_"What's wrong?  
Am I having a heart attack?  
Should I call the others?"_  
  
He started to stand up, only to fall back onto his bed, his stomach starting to churn with sudden nausea. He curled up onto himself, trying to gasp for breath as his vision started to go blurry.  
  
_"Why is this happening?!  
Am I dying?  
Is this the end?_"  
  
He lay there for a few more more moments, panic filling up his system more and more, unable to do anything until he thought he felt the pressure of his bed change, as if someone was sitting next to him, although he couldn't really tell at first. It was only when he felt someone take his hand in theirs, he was able to comprehend the fact that someone must've realized his door was locked, and decided to sink into his room instead. A soft, soothing voice started talking to him, although he could only understand bits and pieces of it. Logan then realized the hand was slowly tapping on his wrist in a rhythm, similar to when Virgil showed everyone his breathing technique when he needed to calm down. It took a moment for him to realize that whoever was doing this was trying to help him, so he did his best to follow the technique - even though it took a few tries at first. However, relief started to come through once he was finally able to take a full breath of air without gasping. Once he reached that milestone, he was able to start relaxing, and come back to the presence within a few minutes, although it felt like hours have passed at that point.  
  
"Good job, Lo. I knew you could do it."  
A soft, warm voice clearly said. Despite the exhaustion he now felt - along with a headache - he was able to look up. Patton was sitting beside him.

Logan immediately started to compose himself, trying to hide what had just gone down, not looking Patton in the eye.   
"Thank you, Patton. I...I don't know what came over me. "

"I think that was some kind of panic attack, hon. I think you and me both have helped Virgil enough to recognize them." Logan nodded, taking a moment to wipe his eyes. 

"If that's what Virgil constantly goes through...he is much stronger than he lets on. I honestly thought I was having a heart attack." Patton rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.  
"Virgil said he feels like he's dying during them sometimes. It must've been scary." 

"Well, thank you for helping me through that...you can go if you'd like." Logan tried to get up, but Patton gently pulled him back onto his bed, shaking his head.   
"I would never leave you alone to deal with the aftermath, Lo. Besides...I think we have a few things to talk about." Logan felt his neck heat up with anxiety, his heartbeat starting to pick up once more. Patton must've sensed that because he squeezed his hand immediately.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you! It's nothing bad! I just...wanted to make sure you were okay after all of that. Roman was really upset after you left, and Virgil really let him have it. I don't think I've heard Virgil curse so much at once. He owes a lot of money to the swear jar now." Logan managed a chuckle when he said that.  
"It's fine, Patton. I've been under quite a bit of stress lately, and I guess Roman's comments...just..." he moved his hands, trying to convey how he felt. "It didn't feel good."   
"Oh, believe me...I know. Roman hasn't been feeling that great, either, but that doesn't mean it was okay for him to say those things. Those were some really hurtful words, and I made sure I let him know that before I came up here. He's planning on apologizing to you when you're feeling up to seeing him again." He gave his hand another squeeze. Logan nodded, feeling somewhat better, even though Roman's words really hit him hard. Patton brought up a hand to his face, making his eyes widen and his heart race for completely different, better reasons. Patton looked at him with his large, warm eyes and smiled once more. 

"You don't have to forgive him, Lo. But I just wanted you to know that him, Virge...all of us...we care about you. And we love you so, so much. And I should've said something before Roman got that far. And for that...I'm sorry." 

"Patton..." he took his hand, and squeezed it himself, knowing his face must be as red as Roman's sash right about now. "You've helped me in more than I can articulate right now. It means a lot to me that you took the time to make sure I was okay, and I was never mad at you. Honestly, I wasn't even upset with Roman, I was frustrated. Sometimes, I just don't feel listened to, especially by him."   
Patton then placed a small kiss against his cheek, making his eyes widen. He then smiled again, standing up and taking his hand. 

"Well, then I'm just going to have to make sure you're heard by everyone from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Me, projecting onto Logan? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @paravigilant-virgil


End file.
